


Walkway

by blue_avocado



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: There were some details Sota neglected to tell the others about when recollecting what happened between him and Shimazaki.[Episode 11 spoilers]





	Walkway

**Author's Note:**

> After a brief hiatus, I have returned with more porn. :) This time, Sota/Yuna (er, Setsuna). I really liked them, and saw there was no fics for them. So I remedied that. Enjoy, y'all.

\---

Drops of sweat formed on Sota's forehead. They were likely a result of the hot, bright lighting from the stage lights above. Though, in his mind, he kept thinking they formed due to the apprehension he was now feeling. He had just met Yuna, his sweet and talented penpal, and was having a pretty good time. Clearly, she felt the same way, or else she might not have offered her virginity to him the way she had so abruptly.

"A-are you sure..?" There was a tremble in his voice. Despite yearning for a chance like this, he never dreamed that it would happen, and especially not with his friend. He looked away for a moment out of embarrassment, only setting his sights back on her when she began to shed her clothes. Carefully, she unbuttoned her top before removing it and the undershirt. Sota's face reddened as she exposed her small breasts to him. There was a temptation to pinch himself, as he wanted to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream that was mercilessly cockteasing him.

Yuna smiled, somewhat shyly, finally answering his question. "I want this day to be memorable." As she spoke, she quickly pulled both her skirt and panties to her ankles. It wasn't like she was an exhibionist or an insatiable slut, she was very much in the same boat as Sota. Just a lonely teenager with no opportunity to experiment. This was her chance, so she had to take advantage even at the risk of getting rejected or being caught. Placing her hands on her navel, she attempted to look desirable to him. Though she got all the confirmation she needed when she noticed his erection pressing against his pants, and she blushed.

Once her eyes settled on his crotch area, Sota realized she had spotted his shameful inclinations, prompting him to try covering it by yanking his jacket down somewhat. His own face became an even darker shade of crimson. "Sorry..!" 

Rather than reply, Yuna took a few steps toward him, cupping his cheek momentarily before pressing her lips against his. The kiss between them was soft, uncertain, yet also filled with unspoken longing. When he detected that she was about to pull away, he took a firm hold of her arms in an attempt to keep the kiss going. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, though he hesitated in doing much more until she darted hers into his. With wide eyes, he allowed his tongue to wrestle against hers in a match of dominance. She seemed to be winning, and her hands reached down to begin undoing his belt. A dizzying feeling overcame him as he kept kissing her, and also thinking about her taking his pants off to do who knows what next. 

Although she had no experience removing men's belts, she somehow managed to get the belt off. The sounds of cheering erupted from the stage below, causing her some surprise. Yuna finally broke away from Sota, catching her breath. She caught him staring at her, and wondered if it was because she was still wearing his glasses. Not that it mattered, she wanted to wear them for the duration. Kneeling, she unzipped his pants, and yanked them down to his feet. His plump cock poked its head from the boxers he was wearing. It was the first time she had ever seen one in real life (despite having had exposure to plenty of online porn), and she could feel herself becoming even hornier than she ever had been. After tugging his underwear down, her mouth enveloped his penis, proceeding to give it a good suck.

Sota gasped at the sensation of having his dick sucked. It was even more amazing than he had ever fantasized (and boy, did he fantasize about that). As Yuna's head bobbed along the length of his member, he placed his hand on her head to guide her motions somewhat. The heat began to build up inside of him, something he was acively fighting against. After all, he wanted this to last as long as possible just in case--

With a hard yank, she abruptly stopped, and fell onto her back. Before he could react, he froze when he saw her spread her legs out to him. "Please, I want you to..." Guided by instinct and curiosity, Sota moved onto the floor of the walkway, his face now directly in front of her vagina. A faint scent, likely of her womanhood, made his penis twitch. Closing his eyes tightly, he dove right into the unknown. 

As his tongue darted between her vaginal lips, Yuna stifled a scream. He sloppily licked her hole, and also the area outside of it. It was an odd feeling, though a welcoming one. Shutting one eye, she looked right at him working between her legs with the other. The boy savored the sweet taste of her insides, not caring that her fluids were now coating his mouth and dripping off his chin. When he moved slightly, and brushed against her clitoris, the sudden rush of ecstasy prompted her to sit up. Sota's exploration came to an end, and he sat up as well. "Are you okay? Should we stop? Maybe we should--"

Regaining some composure, Yuna leaned in and cut him off with a kiss. Deepening the kiss, she tasted herself in his mouth, and relished in that realization. Placing his hands around her, Sota decided to push his luck, awkwardly guiding her to lie back down. They both wanted it so badly, and their desire overwrote any sort of insecurity or fear they might've been feeling. Positioning his penis in front of her vagina, he exhaled sharply. He almost asked her if she was sure, though the look of determination she wore signified that she was just as desperate for sex as he was. With that, he slowly pushed himself in. 

Wincing, Yuna felt herself resist his cock for a few moments before her lubrication began to make it easier to welcome him in. Although he wasn't very long, the thickness of his dick was enough to make her yearn for more from him. So she didn't even wait for him to settle in, and began to thrust against him. Gasping once again, Sota immediately felt the need to keep up with her, and imitated the rhythm she was going for. More cheering came from down below, likely over an annoucement from the panel. It drove the pair wild deep inside, the idea of doing this with a crowd around them...sort of. To keep prodding him on, Yuna dug her fingers into his shoulders as she continued to fuck him. Sota's mouth hung open, his eyes wide, and his cock throbbed like mad as he felt her nails on his skin. It was just too much for him. "Yuna..!" He exclaimed as his semen erupted into her.

Yuna hadn't really thought far ahead. They had begun to do this without any planning or birth control, very reckless. But she pushed those thoughts away, and attempted to get her own orgasm before his penis softened. Between his member's throbbing, and the constant friction within her, she felt a warmth overcome her, and she creamed on him shortly after. 

For a few moments, they laid on top of each other, still connected by their genitals. Sota felt somewhat vulnerable, his mind overflowing with questions about what just happened. On the other hand, Yuna seemed content with how things had unfolded between them. However, she did notice that he wasn't entirely satisfied, and wondered why. Was he worried about the lack of birth control? Unsure if he did a good job? Wondering if it was a good idea to do this right here, and with her? ...And those were all things he *was* thinking about.

Quietly, they began to put their clothes back on. He wanted to feel like a 'man', like he had accomplished something every guy in his age range would be insanely jealous over. But he just couldn't muster it. Glancing at Shimazaki, he wondered if he had been an adequate first time for her. Their eyes met briefly, and she smiled faintly at him. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "I'll...call you later."

"Okay, I'd like that." Yuna then removed his glasses, extending them out to him. As he reached for them, their fingers brushed against each other briefly before he took the glasses back. 

\---


End file.
